Lost Without You
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love for the part of me that you bring out... please don't leave me, I still love you, Ivan.


_Jurnal hari ke-98_

_Dia selalu sendiri._

_Walau ia mempunyai banyak teman, ia selalu merasa sendiri._

_Tersenyum pada setiap orang, menunjukan wajah cerianya, tapi hatinya menampakan hal sebaliknya. Kadang itu membuatku perpikir, adakah cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum?_

_Senyum yang terbentuk bukan dari otot di wajahnya, melainkan langsung dari hatinya._

_Hhh, aku tak yakin apa yang kulakukan ini akan berhasil. Tapi kalau itu bisa sedikit saja membuatnya merasa senang, itu sudah cukup. Hei, Al... aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tak merasa sendiri lagi. Itu adalah seorang teman. Teman yang akan selalu mendengarkanmu di kala kau ingin menceritakan apapun, teman yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu di kala semua orang meninggalkanmu, dan teman yang akan selalu bernyanyi sampai kau tertidur. Maka dari itu, jangan bersedih lagi, da._

_Aku menyayangimu, Al._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair(s): RusAme, Brotherlove!UkUs**

**Reevelin © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland**

**Warning: Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, etc.**

* * *

_I love you not only what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me._

_I love you for the part of me that you bring out._

* * *

**Charlotte, North Carolina.**

**02.10 PM**

Alfred tersenyum tipis saat kakaknya, Arthur, di perbolehkan keluar dari sel dan duduk di hadapannya. Mereka hanya di batasi kaca tembus pandang untuk saling berkomunikasi. Alfred melambaikan tangannya, memulai dengan sapaan, dan menanyakan kabar seperti biasa. Yah, basa-basi sedikit mengingat ia akhir-akhir ini jarang menjenguk Arthur selama di dalam tahanan.

"Hai," sapa Alfred. "Maaf, aku baru menjenguk lagi. Bagaimana keadaan hari ini?"

"Sama seperti biasa," kata Arthur tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Ah, um... aku punya kabar gembira. Pihak bank tidak akan menyita rumah kita, semua bunganya sudah lunas, ya walau cicilannya belum semua."

"Hm?" Arthur menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dapat uang dari mana? Kau tidak menjual diri, kan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Sebenarnya Ivan yang melunasinya"

Arthur menghela napas panjang, lagi-lagi Ivan yang membantu mereka. "Alfie, berhentilah bergantung padanya. Aku tahu dia itu kekasihmu, tapi kalau terus-terusan dia membantu kita, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membayarnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bergantung pada Ivan, dia sendiri yang mau membantu. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sudah tak apa."

"Kau tidak menjenguknya seperti biasa?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Alfred cepat. "Monika, mantan kekasihnya, sudah mengurus Ivan."

Arthur tergelak. "Hahaha, kau cemburu, kan? Ah, kau ini jangan begitu, nanti direbut, loh."

"Ih, Kak Arthur, apaan, sih!"

"Tapi memang benar begitu, kok. Dari wajahmu juga sudah kelihatan, Alfie."

"Ah! Sudahlah, Kak Arthur ini dari dulu tidak berubah selalu saja menggodaku."

"Haha, maaf, deh, maaf."

"Hmph!" Alfred mencembungkan kedua pipinya. "Sehabis ini aku mau ke makam ayah. Kakak mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

Arthur terdiam cukup lama. "Tidak."

"Hhh, jangan pikirkan tentang betapa kejamnya ayah pada kita. Sebaliknya, pikirkan bagaimana ibu baik pada kita, Kak," Alfred bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah, yah. Waktu besuknya sudah habis, petugasnya sudah menyuruhku keluar. Kakak jaga kesehatan dan pola makan, aku menyayangimu, Kak."

"... aku juga menyayangimu. Hati-hati," kata Arthur dan Alfred hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar.

Sebenarnya kalau ingin jujur, Alfred tak rela melihat kakaknya berada di bui. Sendiri dan dingin. Arthur bisa berada di sini karena telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri dengan alasan membela diri. Ia merasa sudah tak kuat lagi dengan perilaku ayahnya yang selalu saja ringan tangan, bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan penghibur, dan Alfred-lah yang selalu menjadi pelampiasannya. Ibu Arthur sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena serangan jantung –ada kemungkinan terlalu lama menahan sakit batin karena tindakan suaminya– dan Arthur-lah yang harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga karena, yah, ia tak mungkin mengandalkan ayahnya. Alfred pun harus fokus dengan sekolahnya.

Sampai suatu hari, Arthur baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya marah sekaligus mual. Ayahnya yang dalam keadaan mabuk sedang menanggalkan pakaian Alfred paksa, meminta sebuah hubungan yang menyimpang yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh putranya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Arthur segera mengambil payung yang ada di pinggir pintu dan memukulkan benda itu pada kepala ayahnya. Merasa tak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Arthur, lelaki paruh baya itu membalas dengan menerjang dan mencekik leher Arthur. Arthur merasa panik berusaha melepaskan cengekeram erat tangan ayahnya dari lehernya. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dari saku kemejanya dan menusukkan benda itu pada wajah ayahnya secara bertubi-tubi. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar ke seluruh isi ruangan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Arthur saat itu, ia kembali menghujamkan penanya pada leher dan badan sang ayah sampai tewas.

Nafas Arthur tak beraturan, ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan sekilas melihat Alfred yang duduk di pojok. Adiknya terlihat ketakutan dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Arthur jatuh berlutut, pandangannya kosong dengan wajah dan pakaian yang bersimbah darah. Dalam hati ia terus berkata kalau ia tak membunuh ayahnya. Saat pihak kepolisian membawanya, mengintrogerasinya, bahkan sampai hakim memberikan vonis hukuman mati pun, Arthur masih merasa tak bersalah. Arthur tak menyesal, sebab ia yakin inilah yang disebut hukum karma walau ia pun harus terkena hukumannya juga.

* * *

_Jurnal hari ke-93_

_Hahaha, Al sedang ngambek. Sejak Monika datang ke sini, dia jadi malas menjenguk. Setiap kukirimi _e-mail_ pun jawabannya singkat. Sudah kuduga dia cemburu tapi jangan seperti itu. Cemburunya jelek. Mungkin kalau kutraktir _hamburger_ dia bisa ceria lagi seperti biasa._

_Ah, selain itu... sepertinya Kiku hampir menyelesaikan pesananku. Tinggl 10% lagi hadiah untuk Al selesai. Minggu depan itu hari ulang tahunnya, semoga bisa selesai tepat waktu dan... jika aku masih diberikan waktu._

_Tuhan, mungkin aku bukan seorang yang taat, tapi tolong berikan waktu sampai saat itu tiba. Saat aku ingin mengikatnya dengan ikatan yang sah. Aku percaya pada keajaiban-Mu._

–**o0o0o–**

Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ini malam yang terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Biasanya ia sudah pulang sekitar pukul 11 tapi hari ini ia harus lembur dua jam. Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan kafe dan paginya harus berperan sebagai seorang mahasiswa, membuat Alfred harus pandai membagi waktunya. Ia tak bisa bermanja-manja dan bersikap kekanakan seperti dulu. Alfred harus bersikap dewasa karena tak selamanya ia bisa terus bergantung pada Arthur dan Ivan. Alfred bisa saja melepaskan pendidikannya dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, tapi Arthur selalu menekankan pendidikan yang setinggi-tingginya. Setidaknya ia tak selalu menjadi yang terbodoh dalam keluarga.

Koshka naik ke atas ranjang dan bermanja-manja pada Alfred. Ia mengeong, menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada tangan Alfred meminta untuk dibelai. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Alfred. Setiap Alfred baru pulang dari manapun, Koshka-lah yang selalu menjadi pelepas lelahnya. Ia kucing berbulu abu-abu lebat dengan bulu halus putih di sekitar leher dan ujung ekornya. Manis dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya Koshka itu milik Ivan, hanya saja karena kucingnya senang bermanja-manja dipangkuan Alfred, Ivan pun mengijinkan Alfred untuk mengurusnya. Lagipula Alfred terlihat sangat sayang sekali pada Koshka.

"Besok kita menjenguk Ivan, yuk, Koshka," kata Alfred sambil membelai punggung kucingnya. "Ivan pasti senang."

* * *

_Jurnal hari ke-95_

_Hari ini Al datang menjenguk. Senangnya, dia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kali ini ia membawa Koshka bersamanya. Wah, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu dengan Koshka rasanya kangen juga. Tapi, kenapa ia bertambah berat?_

_Jangan bilang Al memberi makan berlebihan padanya. Duh, semoga saja Koshka tidak terkena obesitas. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai berat badannya melebihi normal._

–**o0o0o–**

Koshka tidur melingkar dipangkuan Ivan. Mata Ivan melihat sekeliling taman Rumah Sakit yang tak terlalu ramai. Hari ini ia diperbolehkan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan menikmati hijaunya rumput di mana ia bisa tidur di atasnya dan bersandar di bawah pohon rindang. Alfred masih mendorong kursi roda Ivan pelan-pelan.

"Al," Ivan mencoba membuka percakapan. "Kau masih kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan kafe?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti?"

Alfred berhenti mendorong dan duduk di bangku taman. Ia menatap iris _violet_ Ivan mantap. "Kenapa begitu? Kalau aku berhenti, bagaimana aku bisa membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari, kuliah, dan membayar cicilan hutang pada bank?"

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi dengan itu semua, da," Ivan balas menatap Alfred, ia tersenyum. "Menikahlah denganku dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya."

"Ivan... aku tak percaya selama ini kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kau pikir aku ini seorang yang gila harta, begitu?"

Raut wajah terlihat Alfred terlihat kesal dan marah. Ivan menggeleng pelan, ia menggengam kedua tangan Alfred, dan kembali mengulangi lagi lamarannya.

"Al, aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya takut aku tak akan bisa membahagiakanmu, aku takut tak bisa melihatmu menyandang gelar sarjana, dan aku takut tak bisa berada di sisimu selamanya. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku sebelum waktuku habis."

"Ivan..."

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa menjamin aku bisa bersamamu sampai kita tua nanti. Tapi, apapun akan kulakukan asal aku bisa melihatmu merasa senang, walau itu hanya sebentar. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Alfred. "Dasar bodoh, Ivan bodoh. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan berkata kau ini akan mati besok, kita masih belum melakukan hal indah bersama."

Tangan Ivan mengelap air mata Alfred. "Jadi..."

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Mari kita menikah, mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, dan kita mengadopsi dua anak untuk menambah kebahagian kita."

"Aku ingin kita mempunyai dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki akan akan kuberi nama Reevelin Ivanovich Braginki dan untuk yang perempuan Anastasia Ivanovna Braginski, da."

Alfred bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Ivan erat. "Itu nama yang bagus. Nanti kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya, menikmati setiap detik momen bahagianya, dan selalu tertawa apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pergi kumohon... aku masih ingin bersamamu, Ivan."

Ivan membalas pelukan Alfred, mengelus punggung kekasihnya lembut. "Aku juga ingin terus bersamamu, Al... seterusnya."

* * *

_Jurnal hari ke-96_

_Kemarin aku baru saja melamar Al dan dia bilang iya. Dia bilang kalau kami sudah menikah nanti, kami bisa mengadopsi dua anak. Sebenarnya aku tahu dia agak canggung dengan hal itu karena ia tak bisa memberikanku keturunan, tapi keputusannya untuk mengadopsi itu bukanlah keputusan yang bisa dengan mudah keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti sangat ingin mempunyai anak yang memiliki sebagian dari dirinya._

_Hhh, apa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai saat itu tiba?_

_Aku sudah tak bisa melangkah lagi, kakiku sudah kaku, dan perlahan kelumpuhan pasti akan menjalar ke atas. Maaf, yah, Al... aku terlalu egois. Kau bisa saja menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku dan lebih kaya, tapi kau tetap bertahan. Terimakasih karena selalu ada di sini. Di sisiku._

–**o0o0o–**

Wajah Alfred terlihat ceria daripada biasanya. Saat Arthur melihat dari balik kaca, ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Baru memenangkan hadiah lotere? Ah, rasanya tak mungkin, Alfred bukan tipe yang akrab dengan yang namanya keberuntungan.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Kak, coba tebak... siapa yang sebentar lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi Braginski?"

Mata Arthur membesar. "Jangan bilang Ivan sudah melamarmu."

Alfred mengangguk cepat. "Kemarin dia melakukannya dan dalam waktu dekat kami akan menikah... Kakak bisa datang, kan?"

"Umm, entahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"K-kenapa? Apa tidak ada pengecualian, i-ini hari bahagiaku, Kak." Alfred menatap Arthur penuh harap.

"Aku tahu, tapi hari eksekusiku itu lusa," senyum miris tergambar jelas di wajah Arthur. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa."

Sebuah embusan panjang keluar dari mulut Alfred. Oh, ayolah, yang benar saja. Ini terlalu cepat, Alfred belum mau kehilangan Arthur. Hanya dialah yang Alfred miliki saat ini dan lusa itu hari eksekusinya. Eksekusi hukuman mati untuk Arthur. Kenapa Tuhan terus tidak bersikap adil pada Alfred, apa salahnya?

"Alfie, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku, sekali ini saja," Arthur menunjukan senyum lebarnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, Alfie... selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyayangimu dan akan selalu begitu... seterusnya."

Alfred tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya. Alfred tak boleh menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuatnya tak bisa melepas Arthur.

"... lusa itu hari ulang tahunmu dan aku tak bisa merayakannya denganmu, jadi kurayakan lebih cepat, tak apa, kan?"

"Kak..." suara Alfred terdengar parau.

"Sshhh," seorang sipir penjara memberikan sebuah _muffin_ pada Alfred dengan lilin kecil di atasnya. "Ayo, buat permohonan sebelum kau tiup lilinnya."

_Tuhan... aku rela menukarkan apapun yang kupunya asal aku bisa terus bersama Kak Arthur dan Ivan. Bahkan kalau harus kau ambil seluruh tubuhku dan membiarkan mereka berdua bernapas lebih lama, itu tak apa... asal mereka bisa bahagia. Kumohon, Tuhan... aku mohon, Kau seorang yang penyayang, kan?_

"Hei," Arthur mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang ada di hadapannya. "Jangan cengeng seperti itu, ah. Kau ini kan anak laki-laki, semangatlah."

Alfred menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan kembali tersenyum ceria, lalu ia tiup lilinnya. Beberapa tepukan tangan terdengar dari balik punggung Alfred. Sipir penjara itu merasa terharu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mungkin terlihat jahat karena telah memisahkan dua kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi, tapi Arthur harus membayar atas perbuatannya dan itu tak bisa dihindari.

"Terimakasih, Kak... terimakasih. Maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, aku harap Kakak terus berada dalam lindungan dan kasih Tuhan –yah, itu pun kalau Tuhan masih menyayangi kita. Ibu selalu bangga pada Kakak dan aku senang bisa mempunyai kakak seperti, Kak Arthur."

Waktu Alfred sudah habis, ia berdiri, dan melihat Arthur yang dibawa kembali dalam selnya. Mungkin inilah saat terakhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Arthur. Alfred hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Ironi. Ketika ia ingin bisa berguna untuk orang lain sekali saja, orang itu harus menghilang atau akan pergi untuk selamanya.

_Bodoh._

**.**

**.**

Balutan kain putih dengan hiasan mawar putih pada gaun pernikahan Alfred terlihat sangat indah. Sebuah tiara terpasang cantik di kepala Alfred dan kain penutup wajah sudah menutupi wajahnya. Di samping Alfred, Ivan sudah terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang senada dengan gaun pernikahan calon _istrinya_.

Sehari setelah Alfred menjenguk Arthur, ia dan Ivan sepakat akan melaksanakan pernikahan pada hari eksekusi Arthur. Bukan berarti Alfred merasa senang atas vonis hukuman mati itu, melainkan kondisi Ivan yang semakin lama semakin menurun. Alfred takut ia tak akan bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menikah dengan Ivan, maka ia memilih untuk melangsungkan pernikahan secepat yang ia bisa.

Tamu yang datang pun tak banyak, hanya beberapa orang yang diundang. Kakak dan adik perempuan Ivan, Kiku, Eduard, Toris, Raivis, dan... seorang tamu yang tak mungkin datang. Arthur.

"Saya Ivan Braginski menyambut engkau, Alfred Fitzgerald Kirkland sebagai istriku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan."

* * *

Arthur menghela napas panjang dan berdiri tegak. Kepalanya ditutup dengan sebuah kain hitam, tangannya diborgol, dan beberapa petugas sudah berjaga. Para eksekutor siap menembakan peluru ke jantungnya. Dari peluru-peluru yang ada, hanya satu yang akan mengenai tubuhnya.

Tembakan pertama kosong.

Tembakan kedua kosong.

Tembakan ketiga...

* * *

"Saya Alfred Fitzgerald Kirkland menyambut engkau, Ivan Braginski sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Tuhan."

* * *

–_**Bang!**_

Tembakan ketiga melesakkan peluru ke jantung Arthur dan mengakhiri hidup seorang kakak yang harus meninggal untuk melindungi orang yang dikasihinya. Kedua mata Arthur perlahan menutup, ia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke bawah.

_Dasar adik bodoh, berbahagialah. Kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mempunyai keluarga yang baru lebih baik dari keluargamu yang sebelumnya. Jangan bersedih lagi, kau tidak benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku menyayangimu dan akan selalu begitu... seterusnya._

Eksekusi selesai.

* * *

"... dengan demikian, kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan _istri_," ujar sang pendeta. "Sekarang mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai, err... pria juga, sebagai _istrinya_ yang sah."

Kiku membantu untuk membuka kain penutup wajah Alfred, membiarkannya membungkuk, dan mencium Ivan. Keadaan menjadi hening saat mereka berciuman. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Ivan, ia terus diam di atas ranjangnya. Alfred pun melepas ciumannya dan menyadari sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Suaminya sudah pergi.

"Ivan," Alfred membelai rambut suaminya lembut, membiarkan air matanya mengalir di pipinya. "Sekarang kau senang, kan? Kita sudah menikah dan resmi menjadi suami-istri, kita sudah punya keluarga sekarang, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi... kita akan bahagia, Sayang."

"Alf-..." gerakan Natalia segera dihentikan Kiku, lelaki Asia itu menggelengkan kepala untuk membiarkan Alfred terus bicara. "Aku mengerti, Kiku."

"Kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau ingin mempunyai rumah di atas tebing dengan pemandangan lautan di bawahnya? Kita akan tinggal di sana... bersama anak-anak kita. Kita akan membesarkan mereka dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, seperti yang selama ini kau berikan padaku, Ivan." Alfred berhenti sejenak memberi jeda, ia mengambil napas panjang. "... tapi kenapa kau harus pergi saat semua kebahagiaan kita baru saja akan dimulai? Kenapa?"

Air mata pun tak kuasa lagi dibendung Alfred, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teman-teman Alfred berusaha untuk menenangkannya dan membawa Alfred keluar dari kamar Ivan. Sementara Yekaterina memeluk adiknya yang juga ikut menangis. Semuanya merasa kehilangan, namun yang paling kehilangan di sini tentu saja Alfred. Mereka baru saja menikah dan akan memulai hidup baru, tapi Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain. Ivan harus pergi... selamanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Arthur dan Ivan selesai, Alfred tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka yang Alfred sayangi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kalau seandainya ini mimpi, Alfred ingin cepat-cepat bangun dan memulai kehidupannya kembali. Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Bukan.

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini," Kiku berjalan ke arah Alfred yang masih duduk di pusara Arthur. Kepalanya bersender pada nisan berbentuk salib dari batu marmer putih yang diukir dengan indah. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Alfred."

"Apapun itu, tak akan bisa mengembalikan Kak Arthur dan suamiku kembali. Percuma saja."

"Begitukah? Ini hadiah dari Ivan untukmu. Tadinya akan kuberikan saat pernikahanmu, tapi karena, yah, kau tahulah... jadi baru sempat sekarang kuberikan."

Tangan Alfred mencoba meraih sebuah _gadget_ dari Kiku. Saat ia menekan tombol _turn on_-nya, sebuah hologram yang bentuknya menyerupai Ivan muncul. Hologram itu tersenyum dan melambai. Alfred menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Segala gerakan, senyuman, bahkan suaranya sama persis dengan Ivan. Ini... tak mungkin.

"_Privyet, moi milenkii_," sapa hologram itu. "Maaf, yah, Al. Mungkin saat hologram ini sampai padamu, aku sudah tidak ada. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak akan mungkin kulupa. Itu hari ulang tahunmu, da. Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun istriku, selamat ulang tahun."

"... Ivan."

"Hehehe, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, Al. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi untuk apa yang telah meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, Al, walau aku sudah tak ada di sisimu, tapi akan selalu melihatmu dari atas. Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau selalu tersenyum? Dan... apa kau sudah berhenti menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang sudah terjadi?"

"Ivan... kumohon, kembalilah."

"Al, aku memang bukan seorang bapak pendeta, kardinal, uskup, atau apapun itu. Tapi terus menyalahkan Tuhan tak akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang telah pergi dan hilang, biarkanlah itu kembali pada Tuhan. Bukankah kita hidup untuk melayani Tuhan?" Alfred masih terus mendengarkan hologram itu. "Percayalah Dia selalu mencintaimu dan selalu melindungi. Dia terus memberikan kasih-Nya yang begitu besar dan luar biasa, kau tidak sendiri, Al. Percayalah Dia selalu ada di dalam hatimu begitu juga aku serta semua orang yang yang menyangimu. _In God We Trust... I love you_, Alfred Fitzgerald... Braginski."

Hologram itu pun menghilang setelah selesai menyampaikan pesan yang selama ini ingin Ivan sampaikan. Ini membuat Alfred semakin sulit untuk melepas Ivan. Ia dan Ivan sudah cukup lama bersama dan harus terpisah di saat mereka akan membuka lembaran baru.

Tidak adil. Yah, dua kata yang selalu Alfred rutuk dalam hati kecilnya. Sejak kecil hal baik apapun pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan kehilangan. Ibunya harus pergi di saat Alfred masih sangat membutuhkannya, Arthur pergi saat Alfred ingin mencoba memperbaiki semuanya, lalu Ivan pergi saat Alfred baru merasa sangat bahagia bersamanya. Bersama orang yang ia cintai. Sangat, sangat Alfred cintai. Tuhan memang tak memberikan pilihan pada Alfred, tapi Dia memberikan jalan... jalan untuk menerima dan membuka hatinya.

_Terimakasih Ibu, Kak Arthur, dan Ivan... aku akan berusaha. Tuhan tolong terangi jalan kecilku, agar aku tak lagi tersesat._

**.**

**.**

Setahun kemudian, Alfred sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan S1-nya, melunasi semua hutangnya pada bank, dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih matang di banding sebelumya. Semua harta yang Ivan miliki memang jatuh ke tangan Alfred, tapi ia merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Alfred mendatangi rumah kakak dan adik perempuan Ivan. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan baik dan meminta keduanya untuk mengurus sebagian harta Ivan, lalu setengah lagi akan Alfred sumbangkan untuk mereka yang tak mampu juga anak-anak yang mengalami kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Alfred tak ingin kejadian yang sama di masa lalunya juga menimpa anak-anak lain. Alfred juga harus membiarkan Koshka untuk dirawat oleh Kak Yekaterina. Berat rasanya harus berpisah dengan bola bulu semanis dia.

Alfred terus menapaki jalan menuju tebing dengan aroma laut yang tercium di udara. Suara deburan ombak yang terus mengikis pinggiran tebing jelas terdengar di telinga Alfred. Di tangan kanannya sebuah jurnal milik Ivan sudah ia genggam. Semua halaman sudah Alfred baca dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melepas semua. Ia berdiri membelakangi tebing, kedua tangannya membentang kemudian memeluk jurnal itu di dada, Alfred menutup kedua matanya, dan... menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

_Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah menyayangiku, menjagaku, dan yang selalu ada untukku. Semua kenangan sudah terekam dalam ingatanku. Aku tak bisa membalas dengan apapun. Hanya cinta yang kumiliki. Cinta yang ingin kubagi untuk semua. Sekali lagi terimakasih... aku senang._

_Alfred Fitzgerald Braginski._

* * *

**[A/N]**

Akhirnya selesai juga, sempet bingung juga ini cerita mau gimana buat ultahnya Alpret. Kalau buat dengan latar belakang Perang Revolusi Amerika, rasanya udah umum ((daripada ini keliatan _absurb_ banget =w=a)) yah, pokoknya begitulah. Semoga FF ini gak keliatan garing.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
